


Taking

by grey_orchids



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_orchids/pseuds/grey_orchids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the season two finale, Damon's POV.<br/>In a test of control, Damon fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, thank you for reading!

The softness Elena had shown him the night he was healed all but dissolved when the understanding that Stefan was gone settled within her the way a house settled. Sparatic and jolting.

It became increasingly clear to Damon that he had become the source of her disdain over time. After all, he was a healthy walking testament to Stefan’s Choice. There would be moments, increasingly fleeting, where she would crack the door open-and ever an opportunist, Damon would barge in and soon find himself locked outside, banging his head on the figurative door of separation.

Even he could admit, he was becoming increasingly frustrated. She seemed to be testing him – at first it was innocent. She insisted on sleeping in Stefan’s bed – which Damon could tolerate – until he found Elena had a habit of not quite closing the door when she changed for bed. Their banter would escalate, and her retaliation against him became more and more violent –  
“What I don’t think you understand, Elena, is that there is nowhere for us to go." She tried to shove him into a bookcase.  
“Time isn’t the same when you have forever – A thousand of your lifetimes could pass before Klaus even remembers Stefan had a life here – had you." She slapped him so hard he was sure she was going to spit in his face.

It had occurred to him, how very little effort it would take to shut down the whole situation. He could break her wrist with less effort than she used to push food around her plate. But then she would saunter into the kitchen with as little as possible covering her fucking body. And then he became a different kind of frustrated.

There was another unfortunate circumstance Damon had found himself in. Elena’s constant presence – constant silence- had left him with a lot of time to think. He became all too aware of things he otherwise wouldn’t. Late at night, or when the world was quiet enough, he could hear her heart beat. Like a weird radio station his ears could not dial out of. It was disturbing; his hunger for her was all encompassing unless he purposely found something else to occupy his thoughts. Surprise; he couldn’t.  
She would cut her finger making something to eat – and Damon could swear, she was doing it on purpose. Her heart would jump and the smell of her blood would strum against his control. He began to give her silent warnings. ‘Cut yourself again and I’ll lick you clean’/’Put on some fucking pants, or I’ll take it as an invitation’. They were to no avail.  
And then, once a month, for an excruciating four to six days, her intoxicating blood would be inescapable. This, he knew she wasn’t doing on purpose. It isn’t normally like this, and she was doing everything right – tampons and taking hour long showers – mostly to cry, but that is neither here nor there.

She would say he was being vulgar, but it was an issue. It was potentially the most desirable smell he had ever encountered, and it made him frenzied. The fact that he thought about it at all would be too much for Elena to tolerate. And although he knew she would be, she wouldn’t need to be embarrassed, not if she knew how irresistible it made her. It was the best and worst development to their circumstance.

He could vividly recall the one instance he was walking up the stairs as she stepped down – he nearly bent her over the banister and debated if it was to choke her to death/drain her from between her legs/fuck her until she screamed. Or all of the above.

One thing was absolutely certain; he did not get to this place, to this moment from his own psychosis. Intentionally or not, and he was feeling more and more that it was in fact, intentional – Elena had driven him to a point of utter madness. If it was anyone else, they would be long gone. But she was an accumulation of everything he wanted, and she took pleasure in dangling herself in front of him like a string to a cat.

But he was no one’s punching bag – despite the beating he seemed to take for the women he loved. 

And now here she was, all flustered and human.

“Damon, I think it is time we went out and started looking." She stood in his door way and Damon was aware of two things; her beating heart and her compelling smell. And compelling was definitely the right word to use.

“Elena, is there something you missed in the last few months? Do you really not understand that there is no ‘looking’ for Klaus? I won’t keep having this conversation with you." Her heart beat a little harder.

“How can you just sit there, Damon? He gave his life for yours, and it isn’t even worth your time to look?” She stepped into the room, and with her came a wall of pure decadence. Damon was too weak for this, and the fact that he knew it, made him feel like it was worse than he thought.

“I can’t have this conversation again, Elena." What he was trying to say was, ‘I am this close to ripping out your throat after I fuck it’. She wasn’t much for reading minds, and Damon wasn’t much for subtlety. Her eyes dropped and her face hardened. Damon could have sworn her hands clenched into fists, but they rested on her hips, and Damon tried to catch her eyes.

“I swear to god, Damon. If you don’t help me, I will go alone.” She stepped out of the doorway and Damon moved to block her from outside the door. Her breath caught and Damon was painfully aware of the blood rushing through her. 

This time she had no choice but to look at him. She could see the wildness in his eyes and took a deep breath. Damon blocked her path and gripped her shoulders.

“If you even so much as think too hard about leaving, I will do anything and everything to make sure you don’t get far.” His eyes didn’t leave hers but she scoffed at this words.

“Seriously, Damon? I don’t know where you got the idea that it was even remotely up to you – but it isn’t." She pulled at his arms and walked around him- Damon’s teeth clenched.

“So help me god, Elena. Don’t push me." He hadn’t turned to face her retreating form, but he knew she had stopped walking. Her heart began to pound and Damon wanted to scream.

“Don’t push you?” Elena came behind him and tried to turn him towards her. He didn’t budge. She pulled harder and Damon turned, but thought about jumping out of the window to avoid further contact.

She tried to catch his eyes, which he couldn’t allow. Not right now. “Damon, I am leaving. Not only do I not need your permission, but I would be overjoyed if you stayed here like the coward you are." That seemed to stir him. His eyes snapped to her and he was satisfied with the look of fear that flashed over her face, if only for a moment.

“I will fucking break your legs if I even suspect you might take this into your own hands." Damon said it and realized he fucking meant it. Her body reacted so violently he thought he was going to lose control. Her heart and blood were racing and it was more than he could take.

There was something else, in her eyes. Something that dared him to walk to the talk. Her head fell to the side and her mouth twitched slightly.

“If you think for one second that you can intimidate me, you are more delusional than I thought." And just like that she realized how untruthful that statement was. His arms held the walls of the hallway like an iron gate and she had a moment of clarity – Stefan wasn’t here to protect her. No one was here.

Her head dropped and she whipped around, walking away from him.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me." Damon ground out and stalked slowly behind her. She ignored him, and his patience dissolved.

“I swear, Elena. If you don’t stop right this second-“

“You’ll what?” She asked, turning towards him, faint smile on her lips. This is exactly what he was worried about. He chose not to speak.

“You’ll break my legs, gag me, chain me up, barricade me in? I guess that’s a common theme for your approach in relationships – no one wants to stay, but you would just love to take away the choice."

Damon felt his fangs a second before Elena saw them, and at least she had the good grace to back away from him.

And then, as if they hadn’t even been speaking at all, Elena walked lightly towards the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her.

No. Damon thought. He paused for a moment and breathed in deep – his first mistake. Her scent enveloped him and he all but screamed. He could wait her out; he had all eternity after all. He paced the hallway, his rage bubbling.

This wasn’t even their worst argument, not by a long shot. Damon distinctly remembered Elena sending a full plate of food at his head at the close of one of their more heated discussions.

And then he heard the water run from the shower. He would not be ignored. He would not be ignored by her.

 

He couldn’t even describe what happened, in one second he was furious in the hallway, and the next he was kicking down the bathroom door. Elena screamed and backed up against the wall of the shower. 

Her heart was pounding against her ribcage and it was all Damon could hear. He slammed the door to the shower open, smashing the glass into a thousand pieces and Elena made a pathetic attempt to cover herself. Damon stepped into the shower and stalked towards her.

“Damon, please." She had lost the edge to her voice, and Damon became so, so thirsty.

“I think this is exactly what you wanted." Damon said, his eyes never leaving hers.

“No – Damon, please, can we just talk about this?” She held her hand up and he pinned it above her.

“I know exactly what you’ve been doing, and if you ask me, you have all but begged for this.” The darkness inside him had clouded over whatever judgment he could have had, if he could have kept control. 

She tried to bolt from the shower - crashing onto the floor, the tiny fragments of glass near her arm drew blood. Damon was on her like a lightning bolt, and she screamed out. She felt his weight upon her as Damon’s hands slid down her soaking wet frame. Damon moved over her body, causing her to pull his hair and fight uncontrollably.

He paused and hovered above her, Elena could see the madness in his eyes. One of her hands pressed against his chest and she went to push him off of her. He smiled at the look her in her eyes when she realized she would have better luck crushing a diamond.

“Damon –“ she warned, “what are you doing?” Damon’s eyes flashed at her warning. Her body buzzed beneath him and he was overpowered by how delicious she smelled. She was naked, pinned underneath him, and she has to ask what he is doing? He let the corner of his mouth twist into a smile.

He grabbed her wrist with one hand, and held her hip down with the other- she strained against him. He moved slowly down the length of her body, never taking his eyes off of hers. Realizing where he was heading, Elena stiffened. He paused between her legs, at the source of his madness.

“No, Damon, you can’t, I’m-“ Damon all but growled at her.

“I fucking know.” And just like that his lips were on her body, and she jumped at the touch. His tongue lapped at her like she was the driving force of his existence, and she felt strikingly, for just a second, that this was exactly the case.

Her free hand pushed on his shoulder, as she tried to move herself away from him. The more she fought the more force he used. He was an animal.

His tongue worked at her, and her body betrayed her by reacting to his touch. Satisfaction waved over him. She tasted exquisite. He couldn’t get enough of her and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop. Not now.

There was a part of him that knew his actions were deplorable. And there was another part – an extremely loud part of him that felt she had been offering herself to him – he just had to be willing to take it.

Damon slowed and nipped at her thigh.

“No." Elena warned. “I mean it, please-“ But Damon was not in the mood to negotiate.

His fangs sunk into her inner thigh and she screamed out, in an all together different way than Damon had ever heard from her. He sucked and she thrashed against the bathroom floor, unable to get the leverage she needed to get up. Damon paused and went back to her sweet folds, she breathed in deep, as if relieved - and Damon smirked.

His tongue found the most sensitive part of her and abused it like it was his only chance. She swore loudly as her body bucked from the floor. “Please, please stop, I can’t do this." She whispered to him, but Damon heard her heart tell a different story, and the taste of her blood on his tongue was enough to make him rip the throats out of a thousand men.

Without pause, his fangs sunk into her other leg and Damon could feel her body tremble. It was more than he could have ever imagined. He moved back to her, this time with a vengeance.

She could hate him all she wanted later, but right now he was making her explode. As his tongue moved over her, again and again, she couldn’t control herself- and arched into his mouth. He groaned and ripped his mouth away from her long enough to brace himself above her still shaking form. She would have to wait for release. God knows he had been made to wait.

“Admit to me that this is exactly what you wanted." Damon said, mouth hovering near her throat. He licked it.

“No." She whispered.

“Admit you wanted me to fight you for it." Damon could feel her heart skip a beat and he nipped at her throat. She hardened beneath him.

“No." His teeth gently punctured the skin of her neck. “...wait- please." She started, dragging in a shaky breath.

“Just admit it." He ghosted over her throat and sucked deeply. Her body flinched and she struggled to speak; “What do you want me to say? I admit it, does that mean you’ll get off of me?” She panted and Damon licked lightly at the wound.

“Admit what?” He asked, ignoring her questions and she could have screamed.

“I wanted it." She barely spoke the words before she felt his fangs rip into her, Damon sucking deeply.

“You bastard”. She gasped and Damon pulled away, mouth red. “Oh, I’m sorry. You’ll have to do better than that."

She cursed him and tried to move out from under him. His hand found her throat and pinned her there.

Damon looked her in the eyes and she pulled at his hand.

She shivered as her wet hair became frigid. Damon softened and pressed himself between her legs, still fully clothed. He licked his lips and that heartbeat of hers began to pull on him. His lips found hers, and kissed her deeply, not caring that she chose to resist him.

His hands went to her face and he pressed into her with his hips. He was determined to illicit a reaction from her and he wasn’t disappointed. As his lips pulled away, she gasped for breath. Damon was sure she clinged to him briefly, before she winced and placed a hand on her bleeding throat.

“I’m not a pin-cushion.” She snapped, and Damon almost felt a little bad. Almost.

He couldn’t let himself stop, and tangled his hand in her freezing hair. Her skin was hot, and Damon needed to get out of his clothes. Her body was so...alive. Elena’s lips were red and she didn’t take her eyes off of Damon.

He stood, and Elena took her opportunity to bolt. He slammed her body against the wall outside of the bathroom and she swore.

His lips crashed into her, and he kicked her legs apart with his foot. Something, ever so quiet stirred within her, and although it was nearly a whisper, Damon heard a sigh escape her lips as he licked gently at her neck. Her hand gripped his shoulder, in what was surely an attempt at pushing him away, but Damon couldn’t feel it. Her lips were all he could feel, and he swore he could feel them lightly kiss him back.

Carefully, he pinned her against the wall with his hips as he tore off his shirt and pressed into her, enjoying the way it made her body flush. Hooking his hands around her legs, he lifted her off the floor and kissed her lightly, completely taken with feeling of her heart beating so frantically against him.

“Elena...” Damon whispered in her ear, “Tell me to stop." He slowly pressed up into her and delighted at the sound of her ragged breathing. She was silent. Damon acted.

The air around her was a fast haze as she found herself thrown onto a bed- his bed. His body soon followed, and with it, crashing want/regret.  
His fingers brushed in between her legs, and Elena shivered. Damon nipped at her neck. “Tell me to stop, Elena."

“Damon...” She started, but Damon had pressed a finger deep inside her, his mouth hovering near hers to take in the sweet breath she let out. Her eyes closed and Damon moved inside her. He kissed down her body, finally finding himself back between her thighs, her heart hammering. He kissed over the bite marks he had left there, slowly kissing towards her center.

He licked her so lightly, Elena jumped at the touch. He groaned, taking her in, and felt her body thrum beneath him. It suddenly became too much. He stood, licking his lips and began to rip at his belt. His eyes locked onto hers and he braced himself above her. He was painfully hard, and he pressed himself lightly against her.

“Tell me you want me”. He whispered, his eyes were exploding- with desire, or hope. Elena bit her lip and dropped her gaze. Damon couldn’t even stop his smile from forming – Elena was about to find out not all Salvatores were created equal.

He slammed himself inside of her and Elena cried out. Feeling her body adjust to him was perhaps the most erotic thing Damon had experienced. She was so hot, and so wet, it was all he could do not to explode.

His hands moved to her wrists, holding them slightly above her head. “Tell me-“ Damon started, and felt her fingers intertwine with his. “I want you." She whispered, but it reverberated within him as if her words were a frying pan to the face. He kissed her with force, and felt her tongue meet his. He moved deep within her, her hands pulling him towards her like sharing the same skin wouldn’t be close enough.

If he had a beating heart, it would have popped. How could someone so small, so fragile, break him so easily?

Damon slowed his pace and pulled on her lower lip. Elena arched into him, and a small noise of protest escaped her.

“Say it again." He whispered so quietly, but she leaned into his every word.  
“I want you." She answered against his lips and thread her fingers in his hair.

He ghosted over her lips with his own and felt a small smile form. She closed the distance between them, and kissed him gently, her tongue tentative against his.

He pulled out, much to her displeasure- and entered her slowly. Picking up the pace, he moved against her- forcing himself as deeply within her as he could. She gasped and took a fistful of the sheets in her hand. He didn’t let up. He grabbed her hip, her neck, and drove her into the mattress. Each sound of pleasure that she made drove him harder and she swore, breathing in his name. He moved his hand between them, working her from the outside in. She moved uncontrollably against him and Damon felt her body contract. Her grip on his back tightened and she came, her heart pounding in Damon’s ears.

He pulled out and flipped her over, keeping her flat against the mattress. His arm went around her from behind, cradling her as he pushed into her. She moaned and pressed back against him.

He moved inside her, the feeling of her ass against him was almost too much to handle. His face was buried in her neck. The sound of her blood racing beneath the surface pushed him over. He beat into her and felt the pressure building inside of him. His hand around her neck, his fangs slid into the skin of her shoulder, and he sucked deeply.

Elena jolted against him, gasping out at the simultaneous pain and pleasure he applied to her. Damon couldn’t stop. A guttural noise rumbled from his chest and Elena came, screaming out his name and Damon gripped her body, coming inside the deepest part of her.

Breathless, Elena held onto him like a lifeboat. Damon pulled out of her slowly, and collapsed on the bed beside her.

He pulled her against him, and heard her breathe in slowly, as she reached for his hand.

Finis


End file.
